


LEGEND

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [15]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Established Relationship, Future, Implied Relationships, Inner Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Javier always wanted to become someone his country could be proud of in terms of figure-skating.





	LEGEND

Javier always wanted to become someone his country could be proud of in terms of figure-skating. He wished to leave his imprint on the sport with a name from Spain, a country which is not known for winter sports of this kind. Some use the world “legend” for such figures but he never believed, even now years down the line of retirement, he is one. To him legends are much more and there is only one person he looks up to to be one.

Yuzuru Hanyu of Japan.

Years and years training and skating side by side, aiming for the same medals showed him that Yuzuru was something else. He remembers and interview he gave, the words he used as he spoke about his success,  _ theirs _ .

“If years down the line, they speak of Yuzurus achievements and career; they will see Javiers name next to his. That would make him happy.” It was true, Javier hoped back than that as people kept on speaking about Yuzuru, sometimes they would remember a Spanish guy who stood by his side, fought for the top spot of a podium against him. Sometimes even won. 

Javier hoped but he also knows because each day he passes that small cabinet in their home, hand crafted and filled with medals and trophies. Javier sees his own and Yuzurus together. In those moments he smiles and feels like, maybe for a split moment in time he was a legend in his sport too.


End file.
